This invention relates to an engine starter mounting arrangement, and more particularly to an improved engine starter mounting arrangement particularly adapted for use with an outboard motor.
It is well known to employ electric starter motors for starting of internal combustion engines. Typically, the engine flywheel is provided with a ring gear, and a starter motor is mounted to the side of the engine and has a pinion gear which is, when energized, shifted into driving relationship with the flywheel starter gear for starting the engine. Normally the starter motor is mounted either on the cylinder block, flywheel housing, or crankcase so as to be positioned in proximity to the flywheel. However, in certain applications for internal combustion engines, such mountings can present some difficulties.
For example, when the engine is employed in conjunction with an outboard motor, the engine is normally mounted, as is typical with outboard motor practice, with its crankshaft rotatable about a vertically extending axis. Therefore, with outboard motor applications, it has been the practice to mount the starter motor directly on the crankcase, because this is an area within the protective cowling of the power head that is normally open. However, because of the compact nature of the power head of outboard motors and the fact that the engine is contained within a protective cowling through which only minimum air flows for the combustion of the engine and not primarily for cooling, the starter tends to be overheated due to its direct contact with the crankcase chamber of the engine. Therefore, premature starter failures may occur.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved engine starter mounting arrangement, particularly adapted for use with outboard motors.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an engine starter mounting arrangement for an outboard motor, wherein the starter motor may be mounted adjacent the crankcase, but is separated from it by a cooling air gap to minimize heat transmission between the engine and the starter motor.